


Inner Demons

by InuzukaYuina



Series: Of Ghosts and Demons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Chakra natures actually matter, Insanity, Loss of Control, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Torture, elemental chakra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuzukaYuina/pseuds/InuzukaYuina
Summary: After Inabi's explosive encounter with Chiho that ended with Akurei being committed, Team Kakashi tries to regroup and prepare for the chuunin exams.  Akurei tries to keep Inabi in check with the help of her Yamanaka teammate, but her unwanted passenger proves to be even more difficult than anyone could have anticipated.Everyone's lives are intertwined, and everyone deals with their trauma in different ways.  Some turn to drugs and sex, others to violence and hatred.  But no matter who it is, there is always one man in the middle of it all: Morino Ibiki. Is he a savior or the devil himself? The past always comes back to haunt. No one is immune to their own demons.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Morino Ibiki/Original Female Character(s), Morino Ibiki/Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Ghosts and Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of Ghosts and Demons. I will try to make it comprehensible if you haven't read the first part, as this one gets a lot deeper into fucked up shit and admittedly will be moving a lot faster. While the stories share the same characters, Part 2 will explore the members of the Torture and Interrogation Force, Club Yurei and many other characters that didn't get enough attention in Part 1. It will also hopefully make you much more uncomfortable. Enjoy!

Ayumi slowly opened her eyes. She felt the warmth of Akemi's bare skin behind her, heard her soft breathing against the back of her neck. She closed her eyes again, wanting to stay like this. Akemi's arm was draped over her waist, one of her legs on top of Ayumi's. Ayumi snuggled back against her, gently pulling Akemi closer.

The huge room was dark and draped in shadows, and not because of her bad eyes. It was night, and even though Ayumi could only make out a few dark shapes she still knew it well enough to navigate without seeing. Instead of getting up she waited for Akemi to wake up first, like she always did. Ayumi couldn't do much on her own, anyway.

It wasn't long until Akemi began to stir. Ayumi was sad when Akemi pulled her arm away to stretch and sat up. She didn't want to start the night, but she didn't have a say in the matter.

Akemi stood, stretching again and letting out a soft moan, then flipping the lightswitch on. The light that flooded the room was a warm color, naked bulbs hidden by sheer orange curtains. Ayumi reached a hand out to touch Akemi. When she was this close, Ayumi could see her gorgeous, tall body, her vividly colored tattoos that ranged from light blue scales down her limbs to a bright, flaming red phoenix on her back with its wings spread wide. Akemi turned around, looking down at the bed while Ayumi stared, fixated.

“Get up.” Akemi said. She crossed her arms under her large breasts. Ayumi's eyes drifted up to her face. Her body was gorgeous, tall and perfect, but her face made Ayumi's heart melt. Akemi's platinum blonde hair was messy from sleep, but still flawless in Ayumi's eyes. But it was her eyes that captivated Ayumi; those stunning, pale blue eyes she shared with the rest of her clan, but none were as hypnotic as Akemi's.

“Quit staring and get to the chair,” Akemi said as she turned away and strode towards the headless mannequins that stood lined up next to a huge white vanity covered in neatly organized makeup. There were four mannequins in total, each adorned with a fancy and detailed kimono. Three were Akemi's, the fourth was Ayumi's. She had only one kimono that she wore outside of the club; the rest weren't expensive enough to require anything more than a coat hanger. But Ayumi loved that kimono almost as much as she loved Akemi.

The lights around the mirrors startled Ayumi as they flashed on with a click. Akemi was far enough away that Ayumi could no longer see her face or any of her features, her body a colorful yet perfect blur illuminated by a halo of white light from the vanity's many bulbs. Ayumi stood and dutifully headed towards Akemi, sparing a glace at her own beloved kimono. It was a deep forest green with intricate golden spirals and flowers, the green hues getting darker towards the bottom as the golden flowers became thicker.

“Today, Ayumi.” Akemi said impatiently, giving Ayumi no time to admire the other three. She would be watching Akemi put one on soon, anyway. But she knew she wouldn't be wearing hers tonight. Only mama-san got to look that good every night, to show she was untouchable and above the rest of the girls. Ayumi had only worn hers a handful of times, when customers wanted her delivered somewhere. But usually the rooms at Club Yurei were enough.

Ayumi walked over to where Akemi stood, the wooden floor chilly on her bare feet. She sat down on the padded stool before the vanity and squinted, blinded by the white light that contrasted with the warm glow of the rest of the room. She sat up straight when Akemi poked her lower spine, the way she always reminded Ayumi to correct her posture.

Ayumi looked at herself in the mirrors. There was a large one in front of her, and two on the side angled towards her so she could see her face from every angle. The image was still a bit blurry, even this close. Her jade-green eyes were only good if something was right in front of her face. She could see their color in the mirror, at least. So big and green. Her eyes still confused her; at times they felt like someone else's, like she was passively watching someone else's life.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Akemi started brushing her hair. She wasn't gentle, but after the first few tugs the brush made its way through much easier. Ayumi looked quizzically at herself again, at her light brown hair. It was so long, draping past her shoulders. Akemi cut it herself, saying how customers liked it long, but not too long to get in the way. Ayumi didn't mind, she loved it when Akemi brushed her hair or touched her in any way.

Ayumi's eyes wandered down lower, down to her own naked body. She didn't usually give it much thought. Thinking only made her feel worse, like a stranger in someone else's skin. Her breasts were far too large for her small frame, and really heavy. She didn't like them, but it hadn't been her choice. No, none of it had been her choice.

She looked down instead of at the blurry mirror. She couldn't see her lap, her breasts were in the way. She reached a hand up and touched one and immediately regretted it. She didn't recognize the hand. It was small and thin and didn't do what she wanted it to. She couldn't feel most of her fingers; on her right hand she could only move her thumb and ring finger. She lifted her left hand and tried to make a fist, but only her pinky obeyed, dragging along with it a useless ring finger, the middle finger just barely twitching.

She hated the numb feeling, the utter helplessness. But then she noticed something strange. In the blinding white light she could see that her breasts were a slightly darker shade of white than her arms. Her shoulders, too. She stared at her upper left arm and the scar that went all the way around her frail bicep. The skin above the scar, her torso and breasts, were slightly tanner than her arms and hands. Her other arm was the same. A thick scar going all the way around her upper arm, two distinct skin colors on either side. She touched it, feeling her panic rise.

“Not now, Ayumi. You're fine, calm down.” Akemi said softly, touching her shoulder. Ayumi instantly felt better. She let out a small sigh, her body feeling lighter. “This should help...” Akemi muttered as she reached for something on the vanity. When it was close enough, Ayumi saw it was Akemi's long pipe. She lit it and took a long drag, holding it in front of Ayumi's mouth as she exhaled a large cloud of smoke towards the mirrors. “And don't forget your pill.” Akemi said. Ayumi heard the rattling of pills in a plastic bottle as she inhaled deeply, forgetting why she had even been upset before.

Akemi grabbed Ayumi's face gentle and traced her thumb across the woman's lips. As Ayumi's lips parted Akemi saw the metal piercings in a row in her tongue. The customers always liked how exotic that seemed, for whatever reason. She put the small pill in Ayumi's mouth, who swallowed, not caring what it was. Akemi let her take one more long drag before taking the pipe from her mouth and smoking more herself.

“Hand me that kanzashi,” Akemi vaguely gestured to the vanity. Ayumi stared at the pile of makeup and hair accessories that all melted into one giant blur. “The silver one.” Ayumi leaned forward and reached a hand out, not really sure what she was doing. Before she touched anything Akemi swiftly grabbed her hand, her eyes widening slightly. “Nevermind.” She said and grabbed the long metal kanzashi herself, still holding Ayumi's hand in hers. She set the pipe down on the vanity and gently put Ayumi's hands in her lap. Akemi used both hands to pull Ayumi's long brown hair back and out of her face, twisting it into a messy bun and pinning it in place with the kanzashi.

Akemi put both hands on Ayumi's shoulders and ran her long perfectly manicured fingernails gently down her back. A cold chill ran down Ayumi's spine, but her stomach felt a hot clenching sensation. She felt lightheaded, tired yet excited. All she wanted to do was lie back down with Akemi.

Akemi knelt down next to her, gently holding Ayumi's face in her hands.

“You're so beautiful. I hope you know that. All of the men want you...” Akemi grinned as Ayumi started leaning closer, closing her eyes and nuzzling into Akemi's hands. “The prettiest little whore in Konoha.” She said, grabbing her messy bun and pulling Ayumi away. The Yamanaka stared into her glassy, dull green eyes and smiled. When she let go of Ayumi's hair, the silver hairpiece fell with a clatter onto the wooden floor and her brown hair fell down to her shoulders. “Oh, well. I wanted it tighter anyway... Your hair has to be perfect, to get a good grip on it. And today you have an appointment in the dungeon.” Akemi said. Ayumi didn't react.

Leaving the kanzashi on the floor Akemi stood and slid one of the vanity's drawers open, picking up a black hair tie. She put it around her wrist and stood up again, standing behind Ayumi once more. She maneuvered Ayumi so she was sitting up straight, facing the mirror and began to brush her hair back, then up into a high ponytail. She brushed it until the hair was smooth on all sides and tied it up tightly.

“There,” Akemi said, kneeling back down. She held the ponytail in her fist and yanked Ayumi backwards and nearly off the stool. Ayumi sat unbalanced, her back arched in an awkward way. “That's better.” She gently pushed Ayumi back to a comfortable sitting position, the entire time the petite woman never reacting. “Are you awake?” She laughed, a deep and raspy sound from years of smoking, but it had an edge of allure and sexiness that Ayumi adored. She wondered what her own voice sounded like and if anyone ever thought of her that way.

Akemi reached for something on the vanity. Ayumi waited patiently while Akemi selected which mascara she wanted. She read the labels of a few, looking for the one that wasn't waterproof. Only Akemi used that one. She hated the way it flaked when Ayumi cried. It looked so much better when it was dripping down her face. She grabbed some liquid eyeliner and held Ayumi's face.

“Look down,” She ordered. Ayumi did so, even though she had wanted to stare longer at the gorgeous Yamanaka's face. Instead she stared at her breasts, her perfect, vibrantly colored body. Akemi's ink was slightly different than the rest of the ones who gathered at Yurei. It didn't stop low enough to hide, the way the men wore theirs. They wanted to be able to pass as normal on the streets, and left a small section in the middle of their chest bare, the tattoos stopping at the top of the pectoral muscle so they could wear any type of shirt.

Akemi didn't care about that. Her tattoos covered her entire chest, every inch of skin on her neck and up to her jawline. Blue scales, crashing waves and bright red phoenix feathers covered her whole torso, down her arms, to the tops of her hands and fingers. Her legs were the same, covered in color down to the tops of her feet.

“Look at me,” Akemi said. Ayumi hadn't even noticed that she was finished with the eyeliner and now held the mascara in one hand, the other holding her face. She tore her eyes away for Akemi's body and looked at her face. For a few moments all Ayumi could see was the black brush of the mascara and Akemi's hand. “Look down and blink.” Ayumi followed all of the orders until Akemi was satisfied. She was relieved when Akemi put the eye makeup down and picked up a bright red shade of lipstick. Ayumi didn't like any of the makeup, but she liked watching Akemi this close to her face, when her view was not obstructed by the mascara brush or Akemi's hand. There was something soothing yet exciting about Akemi touching her lips as she applied the makeup.

Akemi leaned back, looking at Ayumi's entire face to make sure there were no mistakes. She put down the lipstick and stood, passing the mannequins and going to the large, open closet. She pulled out one of the thin, silk kimonos and took it back to where her companion waited.

“Stand up,” She said. Ayumi stood. The kimono was one of the many that Ayumi wore each night, and seeing it up close now she saw that it was her favorite one. It was mostly black, but had a gorgeous bright red trim and swirling red flowers near the bottom. Akemi liked the green ones that matched her eyes, saying the earthy tones went well with her light brown hair. but Ayumi loved this one the most.

Once Ayumi was wearing the kimono Akemi began to wrap the red and black obi around her waist, over and over. She hadn't eaten yet, and felt the emptiness in her gut even more as the cloth tightened around her stomach. But that was normal, Ayumi never ate breakfast. She got drunk faster on an empty stomach and never felt bloated that way. With a final tug Akemi finished tying it. Ayumi frowned when she looked down and saw her massive breasts spilling out of the kimono that was too open in the front.

“Go sit,” Akemi said, and Ayumi sat back down on the bed, the tight obi forcing her to be cognizant of her posture. The silk fabric of the kimono was a bit cold at first on the backs of her bare legs and ass; she was never allowed to wear anything under it. The way it moved against her front was an odd sensation, slick, slightly cold material that made her remember how bare and exposed she was down there. She didn't remember when, but at some point someone had lasered off all of her pubic hair.

Ayumi watched her Yamanaka companion sit at the stool and pick out different makeup for herself. She would spend much more time making sure her own face was flawless. After quickly putting her hair up in a bun to get it out of the way she began to apply lotion, then foundation that Ayumi didn't think she needed. She spent a lot of time on her own eye makeup, using dark shades to make her light blue eyes stand out even more. She made perfect wings with the eyeliner and used smoky eyeshadow, finishing with mascara that made her lashes thick and gorgeous. She picked out a darker shade or red for her own lips.

When she was done, Akemi stood before the mannequins, one hand on her hip that only accented her beautiful curves. Even though Ayumi's eyes couldn't make out the shapes of her tattoos, she knew them by heart and could imagine them as if she were touching her again. Akemi slipped into black underwear and began to put on the first layer of her kimono, a thin white cotton gown that wouldn't be visible from the outside, but it kept the kimono clean from body sweat.

“Which kimono today, Ayumi?” She purred, shifting her weight to her other leg. Ayumi perked up.

“Red,” Ayumi said enthusiastically. Akemi laughed.

“You always pick that one.”

“Purple. With your silver jewelry,” Ayumi said. Akemi approached the mannequin with a deep, royal purple color and intricate silver swirling flowers on the bottom half.

“I like that.” Akemi said, gently taking it off its stand and putting it on. She spent some time making sure the sleeves of the cotton gown underneath aligned perfectly inside the long sleeves of the kimono. Ayumi watched as Akemi straightened the long, flowing sleeves and picked up the obi that trailed along the floor. She wrapped it around her waist over and over, tying it in a gorgeous and complicated knot on the front, carefully adjusting it until the knot was on the back. She made sure that the front was left open like Ayumi's, so that her cleavage was on display.

Akemi walked back to the vanity and picked up a few expensive-looking silver rings, sliding them on her slender fingers. She put on a silver necklace and put her hair up in a tight, neat bun, pinning it with a large silver hairpiece and smaller silver pins. She picked up her pipe and slid it into her left sleeve.

“Let's go, little one.” Akemi said with a devious grin. “You're going to want to be drunk tonight. You and I will start early.”

Ayumi followed closely behind Akemi as they left the huge room, locking the thick door with a key she swiftly put in the other sleeve. From the outside, the door just looked like a dead-end at the end of a long hall lined with rooms. Sheer curtains concealed the signs of a door frame and the keyhole. None of the customers ever tried to get in, luckily. They all feared mama-san's wrath.

Akemi strode down the long, dim hallway, her dark purple kimono trailing behind her gracefully. Her bare legs showed as she walked, the obi high around her waist meant to accent her swaying hips. Ayumi couldn't help but be entranced. She had to focus on walking, since she couldn't feel much of her toes or legs. If she forgot that she was walking she'd fall on her face.

As the two approached the wide stairway, Akemi lifted Ayumi up into her arms. Ayumi snuggled her face against Akemi's breast; this was another one of their daily rituals that she loved. Akemi was tall, thin and refined, but she had incredible strength beneath that gorgeous exterior. She often carried Ayumi when she couldn't walk, and she never got tired.

Ayumi was disappointed and a little disoriented when Akemi put her down. The room was dim and glowed with soft orange tones, just like upstairs. There were many booths around the perimeter of the room, all of them with a low table, zabuton and soft cushions for the customers to sit on the floor. Each table had its own pipe at the center.

She hadn't noticed the man who was standing in the middle of the room, lighting the large pipe that was constantly billowing smoke that filled the room each night.

“Nobu, you're early.” Akemi stated at a large man with dark skin and short black hair. He was shirtless, and even though Ayumi couldn't see him well she already knew his tattoos. Bright blues and whites, crashing waves and a large koi fish that covered his back. It stood out with its red, orange and yellow scales that all blended together beautifully, Ayumi thought. He turned to them and watched with one brown eye, the other eye covered by a dark blue cloth that tied around the back of his head.

“Finished setting things up on my end. Figured I'd help.” He said gruffly. He never smiled, but Ayumi liked him anyway. He was the bartender at the bar on the other side of the building, separated by a long red hallway to try to keep the smoke contained to this room. The bar was usually filled with cigarette smoke, anyway, so it hardly mattered. But some customers preferred to get drunk rather than high.

“How thoughtful,” Akemi purred. Ayumi smiled; everyone bent over backwards for mama-san. “Ai and Nami are almost here, too. It's so nice when everyone is on time.” Ayumi was always impressed by Akemi's abilities. She knew which customers were coming long before they arrived, and she always knew exactly what they wanted. Her Yamanaka abilities were honed and no matter how high she got, she was always alert to her surroundings. “And Ibiki too.” She said, mild surprise in her voice.

Ayumi's heart sank. She didn't like that man. He terrified her. The way he looked at her made her want to throw up. Whenever he was around, she was sure to get hurt.

“Can you get some gin for Ayumi?” Akemi asked. Nobu nodded and went behind an innocuous bar off to the side, the wood a deep shade. He picked a clear bottle off the backlit shelf and poured a large shot.

“Hope that doesn't mean what I think it means,” He said as he handed Akemi the shot glass. She sighed.

“Of course it does. Open your mouth, Ayumi.” She did as she was told and made a face as the strong liquid went down her throat. She was used to it, but it was still a bit of a shock so soon after waking up. Her body felt the heat almost immediately. Akemi didn't usually make her drink this early. She usually was sent to one of the rooms upstairs with one of the customers, and she was never explicitly told their names. The customer told her what to do, how much to drink, which holes they wanted, and then left. She would sometimes get to stay downstairs, though. Those days were nice.

Ayumi was so lost in her own head that she jumped when the door slid open loudly. The huge man stepped inside and her heart began to pound, she could feel it in her chest. She tried not to flinch away as he approached, his eyes already staring her down.

“Ibiki, what a pleasant surprise.” She grinned deviously.

“Am I not welcome at my own club? Akemi, you wound me.” He chuckled. “Hello, Ayumi,” She swore his voice got deeper when he talked to her. He glared at her with those piercing eyes, on his face a smile so evil that she wanted to cry. She hadn't realized that she was halfway behind Akemi.

Her eyes filled with tears as images flashed in her mind. A dark room and a table made of stone. She was lying on her back, and for some reason there was a mirror on the ceiling. She stared at herself for hours, days, she didn't know how long. Her own brown eyes stared back, wide and scared and wanting to die. Her limbs hurt, her chest hurt, her crotch hurt. Everything hurt.

“Calm down, Ayumi.” Akemi said with a sigh. She grabbed her hand and instantly the horrible images faded. She didn't even remember what she had been thinking about or why she was so afraid.

“Are you still not letting her remember?” Ibiki frowned. “Wasn't that the whole point?”

“I can't have her makeup ruined before the customers even arrive.” Akemi said defensively.

“Akemi, you're too soft. But do what you will. At least it's free labor.” He shrugged and headed towards a corner with stars leading down into darkness. “Come, Ayumi. And Akemi. You might want to let her remember tonight.” He said with a grin. “That creep has an appointment. It's the only reason I'm here. Book me like a fucking hostess,” Ibiki laughed.

“Oh shutup, you love it.” Akemi said. “Used to be here every day when Yuina was here,” She said whimsically, giving Ayumi a shove to push her towards Ibiki.

“Don't bring her up.” He grunted as he disappeared downstairs. Ayumi followed hesitantly, the dread starting to set in. She stopped at the top of the stairs and peered down. There was a dim light, a harsh yellow compared to the warm glow of this room. She put her hands weakly on the rail and slowly lowered a foot, feeling for the step. Ibiki wouldn't help her, she knew. He liked to watch her struggle.

“Hurry up,” Ibiki growled. Ayumi had only managed a few steps but only lost her footing once. When she was halfway down, she could see the large room. Everything was a blurry mess, but she already knew what was down there.

Her body froze, clinging to the railing as much as her hands would allow. She wanted to run back up the stairs as Ibiki walked back towards her, his boots loud on the stone floor. He wasn't happy. He grabbed her around the waist and put her under his arm, taking her down the rest of the stairs. He put her down roughly on her shaking legs. If a table hadn't been there to catch her weight, she would have fallen to the ground.

She heard the front door open again and the voices of two women chatting happily. Her coworkers arrived and Akemi sounded pleased as she greeted them. Ayumi wanted desperately to go upstairs and see them. They were always nice to her. Ai was so cute with her round face and petite figure and always wore a pink kimono and lots of jewelry the customers had given her. Her hair was dyed a light brownish-blonde color and her blue eyes were always bright and cheerful. Nami was quieter and tall like Akemi, with long black hair and a thin face. Her expression was serious when customers were there. Some days she wore leather. Ayumi wondered what she was wearing today.

“Pay attention, little whore.” Ibiki said as he scooped her up and sat her down on the table. She looked at him. He wasn't blurry anymore, not when he was this close. He stood so close she had to open her legs to make room. “Your favorite customer is coming tonight,” He laughed. “He even creeps _me_ out. Fuck the Aburame. Never met one I liked.” He held her face in his hand, looking down at her. “But he pays so well.” Ibiki roughly untied her obi and ripped the think kimono off, throwing both aside onto the floor. She sat on the table naked and cold.

Ibiki stepped back and walked over the the wall where countless bundles of rope hung, tied neatly and organized by length. Other things like whips, collars, chains and paddles hung nearby. Ibiki grabbed a few bundles of rope and something else she couldn't see.

He returned to the table and set everything down roughly next to Ayumi. She flinched, hearing the thud of heavy ropes. Ibiki reached up at the ceiling. She heard a metallic sound and felt the panic rise again. He adjusted various thick clips to a metal ring that hung from the ceiling from a bolted, fortified contraption.

“I don't want to...” Ayumi muttered, knowing it was pointless but not able to stop the words. Ibiki paused and looked at her with a ferocity she knew was there even though her eyes were staring through ground.

“What's that, little whore? Speak up, I didn't hear you.” He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. The vicious look in his eyes terrified her. She tried to pull away but he didn't let go. She pointlessly tried to grab his wrist with her hands, knowing they were barely able to grip and it would only enrage him further.

“I dont-” Before she got the words out he grabbed her throat and slammed her onto her back. He abruptly let go and went back to work on the metal rings hanging from the ceiling. When Ayumi opened her eyes she saw her reflection on the ceiling.

Something felt like it broke. She felt her eyes fill with tears and her breath catch in her throat. The person looking down at her was a stranger. Green eyes, a tiny, frail figure with tits too big for her body, long brown hair. She remembered the dark room, the stone walls and table where she was strapped down and only allowed to look up. The room where time didn't make sense. Her chest heaved as she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't breath around her cries.

Ibiki chuckled to himself as he continued to work. Ayumi stared with wide eyes at the ceiling for what felt like forever, until the huge man flipped her over onto her stomach. He pulled her arms behind her back roughly, wrists to elbows, and she heard the sound of a rope falling to the hard floor. With one hand holding her arms in place, he grabbed her hair with the other and yanked her to her feet. She let out a startled yelp but tried to stand still as he tied her arms behind her back.

Ayumi heard the familiar sound of the ends of the long rope dragging along the floor as he worked, occasionally falling back down only to slide again across the floor. The rope secured her arms and crossed over her shoulders, between her breasts, around her torso. Then between her legs and high up on each thigh. It felt like there were thick knots behind her, down her back, but she never knew what those looked like. But she didn't need to see to know what he was planning. She could feel herself start to shake as the ends of the ropes were held up over her and looped through the metal rings in the ceiling. Ibiki was no longer holding her weight up, but the ropes were. They made her stand up straight, her back arched slightly.

She hated this room. The floor was hard and cold on her bare feet. Why wasn't she allowed to stay upstairs with Akemi? Mama-san would make drinks and chat with customers; she was always smoking and smiling. Some of the men were even nice. But Ayumi never got those ones. Ai and Nami did, though. But Ayumi was never allowed to be social or get to know any of the customers. She'd probably drop the glasses or spill things anyways.

A slap across her face snapper her out of her thoughts. She felt involuntary tears well up again. Her voice was quivering as she cried. Her tears caught in her eyelashes, making the mascara clump them together. She could see the thick black mascara at the edges of her vision and feel the tears, until she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them her eyes felt normal again as the stained tears ran down her cheeks.

“I figured you might just want to watch today.” Ibiki said inquisitively. A shadow behind Ibiki moved. Ayumi's heart caught in her chest. She couldn't breathe.

“Not today...” A soft voice spoke. It wasn't as deep and powerful as Ibiki's, but it was just as terrifying to her. She felt something touch her foot and screamed. “I'd like to be alone with her, when you're finished.” Ibiki grunted something that Ayumi didn't hear over her sudden sobs. She didn't want to be alone with that man. He was the only thing on this earth worse than Ibiki.

She kept screaming as one of her legs was lifted off the ground and rope secured around her lower thigh, just above the knee. She wanted Ibiki to stay. He was safer than that man, and despite all of the ways he hurt her, it was never as bad as the Aburame. She understood the kind of pain Ibiki wanted. Now she was in a pure panic.

When one leg was secured, her knee almost as high as her chest, she felt him start to tie something around her other leg. She was only balanced on the one leg, and she wasn't strong enough to kick or even try to struggle. Why couldn't it have just been Ibiki? If he just tied her up here, let other customers watch, that wouldn't be so bad. But why did she have to be alone with this one?

All of the ropes got tighter as she was lifted off the ground, hanging sideways with her legs open and knees bent awkwardly. Ibiki could manipulate her body however he wanted by loosening or pulling on the various bundles of ropes above her. She usually hated being his marionette, but right now it was all she wanted. As long as he didn't leave.

The ropes around her hips and thighs felt tighter as he pulled her ass into the air, a sudden weight on the ropes around the fronts of her shoulders as her weight shifted. She was staring down at the ground now, her legs bent beneath her. The tears poured from her eyes and she couldn't even see Ibiki's boots anymore. She didn't want to look up at him.

He grabbed her by the pony tail and forced her to look up, tying rope around her hair that kept her head pulled back uncomfortably. She felt something move on her shoulder, then on her chest. At first she thought it was rope, but the way it moved and clung to her body she knew it wasn't. It had too many legs.

She screamed louder, utter terror reflecting in the pitch. The rope that had been used to pull her head back tightened, and more rope was quickly wrapped around to the front of her face and into her mouth, Ibiki tying that one somewhere behind her head. She bit down on the rope and opened her eyes. Her entire body was shaking horribly against the restraint, but she couldn't move a muscle.

Ibiki stepped back and she saw him. His face was almost always concealed; she had no idea what he looked like. He wore small round sunglasses and a thick black mask that covered his face from the nose down. Shaggy black hair covered his forehead. He always wore plain dark clothes, dark pants and a thick black jacket. But that only made his bugs stand out more. Long centipedes with dark red bodies and bright orange legs crawled on his shoulders, a few climbing down his jacket and sleeves. Ayumi knew that's what was currently crawling on her chest, somehow holding onto her skin as it felt its way up her neck.

The man approached her and gently turned her around so she was facing the exit, hanging helplessly. She felt both his hands on her ass cheeks and he pulled them apart, his thumbs moving closer to her anus. She was tense and everything felt clenched and tired already. There was a sudden, sharp pain on her neck and she screamed, momentarily distracted from the man behind her.

The venom worked quickly, like it always did. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, but her adrenaline spiked. Her heart was pounding in her ears and it felt like her body was throbbing against the ropes that held her suspended. Her throat felt pinched and it was hard to breathe. She choked and gasped into the ropes that separated her teeth.

She felt the centipede as it kept crawling, down her chest and onto her breasts. There was another one that crawled off his hand and scurried around where he was trying to pull her ass hole open. It crawled down her labia, too close to where another bite would be excruciating. As much as she tried to stay tense and keep everything closed, the venom was making it difficult. She was fading between feeling limp and dazed, to panicked, shaking and confused.

“I'll leave you to it,” Ibiki said, almost sounding disappointed. Ayumi's muffled screams echoed through the room as she watched the blurry figure of Ibiki walking up the stone staircase. She couldn't see his face, but she thought she heard a laugh. She tried to scream for him to stay, to not leave her alone with this man, but her words were incomprehensible.

Ibiki got to the top of the stairs and closed the thick wooden trap door so it was flat against the ground, making Ayumi's screams sound far away. He turned to the three women who were watching him uncomfortably. Ai and Nami looked scared, but Akemi looked angry as she delicately smoked from her long pipe.

“This can't go on...” She muttered as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. Akemi pulled Ibiki to the side and gestured for the other two to continue getting ready. “I dont think I can clean up after this man again,” Akemi said solemnly. She knew what would be waiting for her in the basement once the Aburame had left. Wounds that would take days for Ayumi to fully recover from, even with Akemi's healing abilities. Her internal scarring was probably irreversible at this point, and Akemi had to do even worse to her to get her cleaned up. The images made her want to vomit.

“Think of it as a service to Konoha. If he wasn't doing it here, he'd be out doing it to real women.” Ibiki said.

“Real women?” Akemi raised an eyebrow, the anger clear on her face.

“You know what I mean,” Ibiki said tersely. “Hardly anyone even knows she exists. Ayumi has no identity outside of Yurei. Again, Akemi, wasn't that the point?” Akemi sighed. Even though she knew he was right, she could never be as cold as Ibiki. “You haven't had a change of heart, have you? After all this time?”

Akemi paused to think. Sometimes she thought she wouldn't wish this punishment on her worst enemy. Sometimes she thought enough was enough and she should just put Ayumi out of her misery. But in a weird way she had also become attached to the shell of a human that Ayumi was, as much as she hated to admit. All she had to do was think back to the night that man had taken everything from her and she knew where she stood.

“No. I haven't.”


End file.
